Bittersweet Goodbyes
by omgitsmrshenderson
Summary: Caitlin and Logan are taking their relationship to another level - to TEXAS ! Caitlin's finally meeting his family, but hey, Logan still hasn't told her about his tour so are they due for more bumpy waves or a relaxing vacation?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_Well, it's the last FF to the sequel, but don't worry. It's only the first chapter! Anyways, I've gotton lots of request to do A LAST SEQUEL so, here it is! Enjoy!_

_Cheers, Celine xx_

"ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!" I sang on top of my lungs, throwing my hands in the air as the car raced down the highway.

"THROW YOUR HANDS UP IN THE SKY AND CELEBRATE." My lovely handsome boyfriend, Logan Henderson, sang along, grinning at me from behind his Ray Bands. Yep! You heard right! I was the lucky chick that was dating Loggie Henderwhore.

I giggled as I turned the radio higher, enjoying the light but warm breeze. We've been dating for a year and a half already and we were currently headed to Texas to spend a few days with Logan and his family. It was summer in late July, the sun blazing in the sky.

"Do your parents know I'm coming?" I asked.

"Duh." Logan replies. "I'm so excited for you to meet my family."

"Me too." I paused. "What of they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll love you." Logan frowns. "Why wouldn't they? I love you and that's all that matters."

"Okay." was all I said. Believe it or not, driving to Texas takes a long time. Well, I think it's more nerves. We've been driving for just fifteen minutes.

**Authors Note:**

_I did some research and apparently, it takes 30 minutes to drive from L.A. to Texas. Don't know if that's right, but just bare with me._

I watched the clock on Logan's dashboard, the numbers ticking away my nervousness. I tapped my right leg and bit my lip, tuning out the world and just listened to the clock count. Tick, tick. I stared out the window and tried to ignore how fast my heart was beating.

"Hey, smile a little. Stop being so nervous." Logan says, patting my knee.

"Welcome to North Richland Hills!" Logan said, as we drove past the 'WELCOME TO DALLAS' sign.

I clapped my hands excitedly. "I'm so excited to see the place where you grew up."

Logan laughed. "You're like a little kid on Christmas day."

I grinned as Logan turned again and a large and nice house came into view. I let out a low whistle. "Wow, nice house."

Logan waved me off as he parked the car and climbed out. I climbed out as well, suddenly really nervous. I bit my lip as I walked to the trunk of Logan's car where he held my two over-night bags. I took one from him, still staring at the house. The door flung open as we made our way to the door and a girl came rushing out.

"Logan!" She exclaims and hugs him. I smiled. I knew that girl. She was Presley, Logan's sister. She looks over to me and gasps. "You're Caitlin!"

I laughed. "Hi. You're Presley, right?"

She nods then cocks her head to the side. "But you're really pretty. What are you doing with him?" She makes a face at Logan. I laughed as Logan shoot her a look.

"Shut up, Pretzel." Logan said, ruffling her hair as the three of you made your way up the front steps. Pretzel. That's cute.

Two people, which I'm guessing is Logan's parents stood at the doorway, smiling. "Look at you, Logan!" The woman, which I'm guessing is his mother, exclaims.

"You're turning into a fine young man, Logan." The man (which I'm guessing is his father) takes him by the shoulder.

"Hey Mum. Hey Pops." Logan said, giving him hugs. "I missed you." Awh, he missed him. Super cute.

His parents glance over to and I smiled awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Logan's mom. Pleasure to meet you, Caitlin." The woman greeted me with a warm smile.

"Yes, we heard so much from Logan about you." The man shakes his head. "I was beginning to wonder if he was lying."

"Is that so?" I said, raising my eyebrow at Logan with a smirk. He blushes and looks to the ground.

"I haven't seen Logan blush that hard since Pre-school." The man laughed, extending his hand. "Logan's father, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Henderson." I replied, my heart beating fast as I shook his hand.

"Come on in." He said, standing aside to let us in.

"Thanks." I smiled, waddling in with Logan close behind.

"You can sleep in the guest room or if you prefer, with Logan." Mama Henderson winked. What a cool lady.

"Thanks, Mrs. Henderson." I blushed.

"Presley, help Caitlin bring her things up." Logan's dad instructs. Presley gladly skipped over to me and grabbed a suitcase.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Follow me," Presley said, climbing up the stairs. I walked up the stairs and she kicked up a door. "Logan's room, or as I like to call it, the nearest dumpster."

I giggled as I looked around his room. His room was covered clothes ( I saw a boxer peeking out under his bed, teehee ), books, CD's among other things ( was that a used condom? Nope, just a balloon … or so I hope, teehee ) His walls were filled with photos and posters. "When was the last time he cleaned his room?" I smirked, placing down my suitcase.

Presley shrugged, placing down my other suitcase on his bed. "LOGAN!" She shouted. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM."

"LANGUAUGE, PRESLEY," Mr. Henderson called out.

"YOU SOUND LIKE MOM," I heard Logan yell.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan's mom shot. "You just got here and you're already making fun of me," I giggled again. This family was so cool.

"You'll get used to it," Presley said, shrugging again.

I nodded, smiling. "I think so."

Moments later, I heard thundering footsteps up the stairs and Logan boomed in the room, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me on my cheek. His parents came in not far behind him and stood at the doorway.

"Presley wasn't kidding about cleaning your room," Mrs. Henderson wrinkled her brow, picking him a shirt off the ground.

"Ma, I'm a man," Logan rolled his eyes.

"A man that lives under my roof," his mom said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Clean up the room, Loggiebear." She said, throwing him the shirt before heading out the door.

His father chuckled. "Welcome home, boy," he said, patting Logan on the shoulder before walking out the room as well.

"Well, I'm out of here. See you loser," Presley said, slapping Logan in the arm. "Bye Caitlin!"

"Bye," I chirped.

"Glad to know everyone is glad I'm back!" Logan exclaimed.

"Loggiebear?" I giggled, turning to face Logan.

"Don't laugh," Logan sighed, picking up another shirt from the ground. "How about you be the great girlfriend you are and help me clean up my room?"

"Yes, because that's what I came all the way up to Texas to do," I rolled my eyes, leaning down to pick up a pair of dirty jeans.

"Love you, babe," Logan said, kissing me.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, throwing a tank top into the dirty laundry hamper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan:**

"I'll be right back," I said, throwing in the last of the dirty clothes in the washing machine.

"How much do you want to bet that you won't return?" She called after me.

"I'm just getting soap detergent," I laughed, headed up to ask my mom where it was exactly. "Mom?" I walked in the kitchen to see my mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen table. Mom was reading the paper and my Dad was sipping his coffee.

"What is it, Loggie?"

"Where's the soap detergent?"

"Somewhere beside the washing machine," she said, flipping through the paper.

I frowned. "Weird, I couldn't find it."

"Well it's there," Dad shrugged.

"I'll check again," I said about to head down the stairs to the basement again when my mom called me back. "Yeah, mom?"

"Caitlin seems nice," she smiled.

"Yeah, she's something," I said, grinning just at the thought of her. "I think she's the one."

"She seems like it," my dad chuckled. "I've never seen you so happy with a girl before."

"Well, you have now," I blushed.

"And Logan, when are you going to tell her that you're going on tour?"

"Uh, soon, mom," I replied. Just two months before, Gustavo had told me we'd be going on tour for six months. I didn't tell Caitlin just yet because I wasn't sure how she was going to take it.

"Treat her right, Logan. She seems like the perfect girl for you," my dad sighed. "Trust is the first thing in a relationship."

"I got it, Dad. Don't worry, I'll tell her soon." I said before hopping down the stairs. I will tell her. I'm just looking for the right time. "Anyways, I better go help her with the laundry."

"She's helping you do the laundry?" My mom gasped. "She MUST be the one. I never met a girl who stayed around after seeing your room."

"Probably because she can't escape," my Dad chuckled.

"My rooms not that bad," I defended.

"You obviously need glasses," my mom said, laughing. I was about to defend myself when she held up her hand. "Just go help her."

I grinned, saluting to my parents before jogging back down. "My mom said it's -" I stopped to see Presley sitting on top of the drying machine. I loved that she got along with Caitlin so well. I loved that Caitlin got along with Presley so well. I loved that. And it was a total plus and turn on.

"And then, his head fell in the toilet," Presley laughed, swinging her legs back and forth. Caitlin let out a laugh as well before looking up to see me smirking at the doorway.

"What you two talking about? Leaving me out on the joke, huh?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm hurt."

Caitlin ignored me, still laughing. "You fell in the toilet?"

My smile faded and I looked over to Presley who was smiling with a smug look on her face. "What'd you tell her?"

"Remember that time when you were twelve and you slipped in the washroom?"

"Presley!" I exclaimed, "That was a confidential family secret."

"Well, since you're dating Caitlin, I figured that makes her family," Presley shrugged.

"Presley is right," Caitlin said, smiling.

"You were laughing at me," I stated.

"You know I love you," she bit her lip which made me want to make out with her right then and there. I was about you wrap my arms around her when I remembered Presley was there. I sighed, walking over to her and held her hand. Presley made a gagging sound which I ignored and kissed her on the lips.

"Can we just screw the laundry? I'd like to show you around my home town," I asked, smiling at her. She was about to reply when my mom's voice rung down to the basement.

"You can after you're done with your chores," she called out as she walked down the stairs, towards us. Caitlin laughed which made me love her move because she wasn't bothered that she had to help me finish.

"Ma," I groaned. "We're teenagers - "

"You're 22, honey."

"Okay, so we're old teenagers. Can't we have a little fun?" I whispered in her ear.

"Fun?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I glanced at Caitlin who was giving the both of us a questioning glance.

"Well, not dirty fun, but like, you know, just fun as in carnivals and stuff."

My mom stares at me for the longest moment until I gave her my signature grin and she sighs. "Oh for heaven's sake, I need to stop treating you like a kid," she grumbles as she grabs the laundry detergent from me. "Run along now you two. Go have your fun."

"Thanks, mom," I grinned, kissing her on the cheek before grabbing Caitlin's hand and pulling her along with me.

"Logan, come home early so we can play some board games or watch a movie together, okay?" Presley asks.

"Of course, Pretzel," I nodded.

"We'll own him together, Caitlin," Presley smiles.

"Totally," Caitlin agrees. "Girls rule, boys drool right?"

"Logan sure does," Presley giggles as I pull Caitlin away. Caitlin waves bye to my mom as I pull her away.

"Logan's acting different," I heard Presley say to my mom. "But a good kind."

"It's love, honey," my mom replies and I smiled, glancing at Caitlin and knowing she was right. It was love.

"I get a own personal tour?" Caitlin laughs, her eyes gleaming. She claps her hands. "Great, where to?"

"First off, let me show you around the house." I said, gripping her hand tightly.

"Sounds lovely," she smiled, following me up the basement stairs and entering the living room.

"This is the - "

"Let me guess, the kitchen," Caitlin smirks, cuddling into my side.

"Haha, but no, jokester. This is the living room." I already knew she knew but I said it anyways. She leads us to the fireplace and cocks her head at the several picture frames. "Oh, God, some of these are a tad embar - "

"Oh, Logan, you look so cute in a fishermen's hat!" She exclaims, laughing.

"I'm ruined," I mumbled, covering my face with my hands.

"Omigosh, is that really you?" She laughs, pointing to a photo of me in high school. "Oh, God, it looks like you have a mop on your head."

"Okay. That's quite enough," I said, covering the photo with my hands and feeling heat flush to my cheek.

"You're even cuter when you blush," she said which made me blush more.

"C'mon," I grumbled, dragging her to show her to other rooms. I hated the fact that she could make me blush.

After showing her the rooms, I led her out and towards the boardwalk that was close by. We walked in a steady pace, hands entwined.

"So?" I asked, smiling at her.

"So what?" She blinked.

"How do you like my totally normal family?"

"I like them a lot," she grinned. "They're really cool. Let's just hope the feeling is mutual."

"It is."

"How do you know?" She paused. "Oh, God, have you guys talked behind my back already?" She groaned.

I laughed. "Good things, babe. Good things." She shot me a look before we continued towards the boardwalk. We were greeted by some kids on bikes when we reached the boardwalk. It was around 5:45 so some couples were out, cruising the beach along with us. Laughter filled the air with joy. I sighed, inhaling the sea water, glad to be home. "Welcome to zee beach," I said, faking an Italian accent.

"Just no, with the accent," she laughs, making me laugh too. "So, where are you taking me?"

"To my favorite cafe," I said, stopping to kiss her on the lips. "Their cinnamon buns are almost as sweet as your kisses." She blushed and I felt some sort of pride that I had the same power over her.

While pointing out several of the boardwalk stores, we headed towards the cafe I spent most of my time at when I was younger.

"Is that it?" Caitlin cocked her head as she pointed to a brown cafe. I stared where Caitlin was pointing at.

"That's the one," I nodded. "The Boardwalk Cafe."

"Original name," she smirked.

"Their food is much better than their choice of title," I assured as we pushed through the door.

"Wow," Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "It looks nice."

The walls were covered with several paintings and photographs, memories captured in one. The place was painted a dark burgundy which gave it a exotic feeling. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that glimmered in the light. The place was clamoring with cheerful voices and conversations with often laughter filling the air. Soft melodies were playing as a waiter greeted us.

"Logan? It's been a while," my old friend Derek greeted me with a 'bro-hug'.

"Yeah, it has," I chuckled.

"You here for a summer break?"

"Ah, yes. I brought my girlfriend with me as well," I said, gesturing to Caitlin. "Caitlin, Derek. Derek, Caitlin."

"Dude, this is your girlfriend?" Derek asks, then laughs. "I was going to hit on her," he smiles.

"Stay away, man," I warned. "Last thing I need is my girlfriend cheating on me with a scumbag."

"Scumbag," Derek repeats, giving me a look before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Caitlin laughs.

"Can we be seated?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure man," Derek nods, leading us over to a table by the window. He pulls the chair out for Caitlin who smiles gratefully before sitting down. I felt a pang in my heart but I ignored it. They just met. What could happen? Derek handed out the menus and left us alone to decide who to order.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" I said, just to make sure.

"You don't have to," she said, smiling and I felt relived. "I already know you do." And with those words, I knew I picked the right girl for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you recommend?" I asked, flipping through the menu.

"Cinnamon rolls," Logan immediately said, showing me a photo in the menu.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow as I flipped through the menu. "Ouu, that looks like a mighty good mango ice smoothie." I glanced up at Logan to see him smiling like a dork. "What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Mango ice smoothie. Doesn't that remind you of anything?"

I thought for a moment, then a grin formed on my face. "That was when we first met. You and I ordered the same drink when you guys took us out to lunch or dinner."

Logan chuckled. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Alex and I totally creamed you guys at basketball." I paused, the name bringing back childhood memories. Alex was always my best friend, among the many others. When we met Logan and James, we kind of drifted apart. I sighed picking at the napkin in front of me.

"Have you talked to her?" Logan whispered quietly.

I thought about this for a moment and the awards show flashed before my eyes. "Not exactly," I muttered.

"You should," Logan said, taking my hand.

"Well, are you two ready to order?" I looked up at Derek who was beaming down at us down. I plastered on my most assuring smile and glanced at Logan.

"Well?" I asked Logan.

"Um, two mango ice smoothies. And two of your specials, I guess."

"And a dozen cinnamon buns," I said, giving Logan a wary smile.

Logan chuckled. "And a dozen cinnamon buns," he echoed.

"Got it," Derek said, scribbling down the order. He paused, looking at me with a curious look on his face. "But you're pretty. What are you doing with Logan?"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Logan burrowed his eyebrows. I laughed as Derek went to get our order. "You know, sometimes, I think … "

"You think what?" I asked, sipping cold water from my glass.

"Forget it. It's stupid."

"Logan," I said with a withering glance.

He sighed. "Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you."

I doubled over laughing until I realized Logan had a fixed expression on his face. I paused, giving him a confused look. "Please tell me you're joking." He shook his head. "That's how I feel about you. You're the one that's a celebrity who has millions of girls chasing you, screaming your name. You're in a band that's sold millions, you're on the wall of every girl's room - "

Logan put his hands over mine to get me to stop talking. "You know what? I'm sorry I brought it up. How about we just say that we're perfect for each other?"

I paused, then nodded. "Okay." Derek came back and set down our dishes. He winked at me before going back to the door to greet a new set is customers. "So, tell me about Derek." I said as I sipped on mango smoothie.

"He's a old friend ever since I came here when I was a little kid." Logan shrugged, biting into a cinnamon roll. "He's a nice guy."

We ate the rest of our dinner, I suppose as Logan told me his childhood memories. Soon, the cafe was crowded and several girls had come up to our table, asking Logan for a signature. And lucky me, got a few icy glares. We called up Derek, and told him we were going to pay but he waved us off. "Take it as a welcome back gift," he said.

Logan wrapped his right arm around my shoulder as I cuddled into his side. "Come on, let's look around."

Logan and I wandered past the rows of booths, avoiding all the pottery stuff, both agreeing that we'd never, ever care about such boring things as dishes. We stopped to look at a jewelry display, the usual stuff : wineglass charms, basic beaded necklaces, and simple earrings.

"Oh, Fifi," Logan said, attempting a Russian accent. "Wouldn't our dear pussycat Mr. Sullivan just love this?" He held up a gaudy leather cat collar studded with fake diamonds and pearls.

"Didn't I tell you, darling?" I said, giving the accent a shot. "Mr. Sullivan died last week. Choked on his diamond ear stud."

"Oh, tragedy!" Logan fake sobbed. "How will we ever again find a cat that's part mountain lion, part Siamese - from Siam - and part alley cat? Such beauty."

The woman in the booth rolled her eyes at us, and we burst into laughter.

"Dah-ling," he said. "Let us go find some bangers and chips."

I laughed. "Some what?"

"Hot dogs and fries." His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "You're blowing my cover."

"What? Now you're some secret agent?" I asked, bumping my shoulder against his. He grinned as I spotted a booth with crazy hats. "Look! Hats!" I ran over and started trying them on. I began with a chicken head. Logan put on a 'My Bitch Done Left Me for a Dawg' cap that had long stringy hair hanging down.

"What do you think?" Logan asked, his smile growing bigger when I made a face.

"Not you." I placed a wizard hat on him instead. "They should totally remake Harry Potter starring you."

He smiled and gave me a pouty look which made me laugh. We placed the hats back and Logan put his arms around me and we walked, banging our hips together. He stopped walking, pausing and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you because - I don't really know. It's just a feeling, but I feel good when I'm with you. Talking with you. Walking with you. Anything. I just love you." He shrugged.

"I love you too." My voice sounded shaky as he bent down and kissed me on my forehead.

"C'mon, we should get home to play some board games."

"Presley and I are so going to own you."

"Not even one day and you've already went to the dark side." Logan rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you to be on my team."

"Guess not. Hope you're ready to lose."

"I'm ready of not losing," he said, raising his eyebrow. "You sure seem confidant for someone who hasn't played with my family before."

"I think I'll do fine," I smiled, winking at him as we headed back.

It wasn't long before we reached his house, the living room light on. We stood outside his house for a moment, looking out into his neighborhood.

"It's peaceful here." I observed.

"Sure is," he replied. He bent and his lips met mine. I opened my mouth and accepted his familiar kiss. His taste was the same; his touch was the same. I slid my arms up and around his broad shoulders and pressed myself against him.

"Caitlin," he murmured against my lips.

Then, he kissed me again, and I swear he made me dizzy. I felt his moan more than I heard it, and then I also felt the cool hardness of the wall against my back as he turned me in his arm and trapped me there. One of his hands, low on my back, was firmly pressing me into him. The other, I felt sliding down the side of my body, skimming my dress and traveling the back of my thigh until he found the hem, then his fingers finding their way up and under it, warm against the coolness of my naked flesh.

"Logan," I said breathlessly.

"Mmmm, you taste so good."

"Logan," I repeated, then gently pushed him off my chest. I gestured to his front door and he smirked before sliding his arm over my shoulder. He opened the door and let us in.

"We're home, family!" Logan exclaimed. His family sat in the middle of the living room, setting up a board game of Scrabble.

"Welcome back, you two," his mom said, giving us warm smiles. "Did you have fun, Caitlin?"

"Lots of fun," I nodded.

"About time you brought her home," Presley muttered. "You're such a girl-hogger, Logan."

"Shut up, Presley." Logan shot, shrugging off his sweater and hanging it on the rack. "What game do I get to own you guys at?"

"What does it look like?" Presley raised an eyebrow, gesturing at the board game.

"We're playing Scrabble," his father said, picking up seven chips and placing it on the stand. "Come join us you two."

"The teams?" Logan asked, taking me by hand and pulling me towards the group.

"Since I already called Caitlin, mom and dad is another team. I guess you're forever alone, Loggiebear." Presley smirked, mocking his nickname.

"Sad life," Logan said, shaking his head. "I'll cream you all anyways."

"I don't think so," Presley fought back, frowning.

Logan ignored her and faced me. "I'm sorry but I thought you wanted to rule the Scrabble world with me and be my Word Queen. Guess not." I raised my eyebrows as he shrugged. "For I now, must defeat you."

"Sucks to be me," I said as I went to sit next to Presley. I crossed my legs underneath me as she picked us seven chips.

"It'll be a easy win," Presley whispered and I nodded.

"Oh, I found one." I picked up four chips and placed them down on the board. "T-O-U-R. Tour." I glanced at Logan to see how he reacted that we got the first word. I expected him to shrug us off but he actually looked … scared. His eyes dart to his mom who rolled her eyes. What was going on.

"We'll go next," his dad spoke, placing down four letters. "T-E-L-L, tell."

Logan looked at them, then back at me. "S-O-O-N, soon." He sighed, then like a instant, he was back to normal. "That's eight points."

"We've got twelve," Presley bragged.

"So? I can still beat you," Logan said, picking up four new chips to replace the old ones. Presley stuck out her tongue and Logan did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

The game ended surprisingly with Logan as the winner. "BOOYA," he exclaimed, jumping on the couch. "BOW DOWN TO THE WORD KING."

I sighed, looking up at him, trying to keep my eyes off his flying crotch. "Congratulations, Logan."

"You should have came on my team, Cait," he says, grabbing my arm. "We could have ruled these peasants together."

"Peasants?" Presley wrinkled her nose.

"You know, it isn't too late," Logan said, winking at me. "But I did warn you I was going to win."

"I've read your Twitter tweets. There were around 86 spelling mistakes in the first 100 tweets."

"But Scrabble is my game and I just owned y'all!"

I stood up from the ground and shrugged. "Hate to tell it to you but Presley and me let you win."

Logan scoffed, jumping down and looking at me. "Really, now."

I nodded. "We didn't want to tell you but I couldn't help after all the bragging." I turned and faced Presley. "Ain't that right, Prez?"

She looked confused for a moment before I gave her a look. "Oh, uh, duh. We didn't want you to feel bad since you just came back from LA."

"Okay then you two," Logan laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. He yawned, glancing at the clock. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late."

"I think you guys should head to bed," Mr. Henderson said, ushering Presley upstairs.

"But, daaad. It's summer," Presley frowned.

"No buts, Presley. It doesn't matter if it's summer, you still need your sleep. C'mon." He followed Presley up that stairs with Logan and I trailing not too far behind.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Henderson," I smiled as I climbed up the stairs.

"Night, honey. Night Logan." Logan jogged back down the stairs and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. What a cutie.

"Night, Ma." He then raced back up to me. "See you tomorrow," he said as he yawned again.

We both headed to his bedroom which was a little cleaner than before now that the dirty clothes were gone. I flung myself on his bed as he stripped off his shirt, leaving him shirtless. I held back a sigh as he winked at me before bending over me and tickling me with kisses. I laughed as I pushed him off. He kissed me once more on my lips before he headed to his washroom, flicking the lights on as he began brushing his teeth.

I took the chance to look around his room and studied his walls and tables a little closer. On the wall in front of his bed hung a 'THE CLASH' poster and next to it was a 'KINGS OF LEON' poster. On his desk was a DELL desktop that had much dust on it however on the wall next to the desk were several photos - one with him and Presley, another with him and his parents then one with all four of them together. One was from the beach when the crew and I build a great looking sandcastle and one last one with Logan and just me.

"_Ooh, I got a crush on you, I wanna get serious right away. 1-2, I got a crush on you. What you doin' today or any other day? 1-2, I got a crush on you. Just one look and I go insane, 1-2, I got a crush on you_." Logan hums the rest of the lyrics to 1-2, Crush on You by The Clash as he comes out of the washroom in a white tank top and his boxers.

"Pants, buddy. Go wear some," I said as I climbed off the bed to go brush my teeth.

"Can I remind you this is my room?" He replies in a sing-song voice.

I showered and it wasn't until after I was done until I realized I hadn't brought my towel in with me. So there I stood, in the shower, shivering as I wondered what to do. I had no choice.

"Logan?" I whimpered.

"What is it, sweet cheeks?"

"I forgot my towel."

"Just use mine."

"But your towel - " I stopped myself short from saying _'your towel touched your penis_' cause that would just make the whole situation more awkward. "Can't you just grab mine from my suitcase?" I hear him grunt and wait a few minutes until I realized he wasn't coming. "Logan."

"Fine, fine." I heard some shuffling and then the washroom door open. I felt myself tense when I saw his hand from the corner of the shower curtain as he hung my towel on the rack. "There ya go, babe."

"Thanks, Logan."

"You now owe me."

"For bringing in my towel?" I exclaimed, finding his demand was quite ridiculous.

"Yeah," Logan replied. I could just hear him smirk. "I was planning for you to do something like owning me a thousand kisses or something. You know, or two thousand."

"A thousand?" I exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Or you can owe me _three_ thousand."

"Oh, geez, can I finish up and can we finish this discussion later?" I sighed, wrapping the towel around my body.

"Sure, sure." He says, laughing as he closes the door behind him. _Troll._

I quickly finished up getting dressed and walked into Logan's room who sat crossed legged in his sweats and tank top. Was it normal that I wanted to rip that tank top that clung to his body so nicely off his chest? He was so busying typing on his laptop, he didn't hear me walk over to him.

"What are you doing?"

He jumps, startled and looks over to me. He quickly slams the laptop shut and gives me a look. "Don't scare me like that."

"Scare you? You were too busy typing to notice me walk in," I wrinkled my nose as I stood, feeling a bit unwanted.

Logan's face softened and he patted the spot on his bed next to him. I frowned but reluctantly took a seat, feeling stiff and uncomfortable. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him, making the both of us topple over onto his bed.

Before both of us could say anything, there was a knock on the door, causing both of us to look up. It was Presley. "Night Caitlin."

"Night," I said, smiling.

"Night loooooooser," Presley smirked but walked over to give her brother a kiss on his cheek. I smiled at the two as Logan gave her a hug.

"Night Prez," Logan said as Presley made her way out the room.

"Try and keep it down, lovebirds. I need my sleep," she said, giving us a look before closing the door behind her.

Logan looks back at me. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

I shrugged, still a little irritated by the way he acted a few minutes before. "Beats me."

"I heard there's a carnival in town."

"Okay."

Logan sighs, hugging me from behind, tightly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," Logan said, kissing my forehead.

"Hmmph," I scoffed, my arms crossed across my chest.

"You know you can't stay mad at me," he whispered, his hot breath on my neck. I tried not to let it bother me but his cold hand ran up my shirt, getting a shrill come out of me. "Don't make me tickle you." I didn't even get the chance to ask. His hand ran up my belly, running his hands under my body and bringing me up towards him.

I giggled, trying to push him off but his grip wouldn't let loose. He kissed me from my forehead, to my nose, to my lips, to my neck and towards my collarbone. A quiet moan escaped my mouth which Logan silenced with another kiss on my lips.

"Say you're not mad at me," Logan growled, his cold hands not leaving my body.

"I'm - I - " I laughed, trying to catch my breath. "I'm not mad at you."

"Good," he said, smiling as he kissed me. His hands left my body and he winked as he crawled under the covers.

"Troll," I said, hitting his arm lightly. I crawled under the covers with him and wrapped my self cuddling into the blanket as I laid on Logan's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

There's another knock on the door, making us both shift to look at who was there. IT WAS A KILLER. Nah, it was his dad. "Hey you two, pretty cozy under there, aren't ya?" I felt my cheeks blush, which made Mr. Henderson chuckle. "I'm just messing with ya, Caitlin."

I realized I was holding my breath and let go. I let out a wary laugh as Logan said, "what's up, dad?"

"Just wanted to let you guys know your mother and I will be downstairs in the kitchen so if you guys need anything just call."

"Got it, dad." Logan nods.

"Goodnight you two," Mr. Henderson said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. Henderson," I said before he could close the door.

He opened the door again and shakes his head. "You're family now, Caitlin. No need to thank me," he replied, smiling. "Goodnight."

"Night," Logan and I called out as he closed the door.

I laid on Logan's bed, on my back, still looking around Logan's room as the old 90s song played softly from downstairs. Logan laid next to me, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"My parents are old lovers." Logan says.

I smiled. "They're cute together."

I feel Logan smile too. "They were high-school sweethearts."

"Really?" I asked. "I'm not surprised."

"They're old but their love keeps them together."

There's a silence, the both of us enjoying the soft melody playing downstairs. Logan's mom laughter carried up to Logan's bedroom. Finally, Logan spoke, surprising me. "I want us to be like them, you know?"

I laid down on Logan's chest and closed my eyes. "Yeah." I whispered. "Me too."

I fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat with the song Billie Jean in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan:**

I yawned, stretching a little before I remembered the brunette who was sleeping next to me soundly. I admired her and the way her hair fell. I smiled at how beautiful she was before sitting up, trying not to wake her. I grabbed my laptop from the side and opened it again.

I was this close to being busted by Caitlin yesterday. Don't worry, I wasn't on Facebook hooking up with some girl. I've only got eyes for Caitlin. But what I was doing was planning a surprise birthday party for her. Her birthday was in a week and I wasn't near ready. I was talking to the boys over the chats and texts hoping to get their help. Of course they were willing to help. They were my brothers.

Ping, my laptop make a sound and I grimaced before quickly turning off the volume and glanced at Caitlin who made a quiet grunt before turning over. I held back a laugh on how adorable she was before checking the message.

**K-Schmidt : Do you know what time it is?**

I glanced at the clock on the side and grimaced again. 12:36.

**Logan_Henderson : We went to sleep late.**

**K-Schmidt : No duh.**

**Fox&James : Wow, look who's finally awake.**

**K-Schmidt : I know right?**

**Carlitos : Hey, you finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty?**

I rolled my eyes.

**Logan_Henderson : It was Caitlin's first night here, cut us some slack.**

**K-Schmidt : Just saying dude.**

**Fox&James : This is Caitlin's birthday, buddy. A huge step in a relationship.**

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

**Logan_Henderson : I know.**

**Carlitos : I talked to Katelyn and she's willing to help.**

**Logan_Henderson : Great, I've got the invitation card all sorted out and everything.**

**K-Schmidt : We've got the food part down too. We're using Ginger's Devious Platters and Dishes.**

**Fox&James : We're holding the party at the plaza near your house right?**

**Logan_Henderson : Yeah, good thing her birthday is on a weekend.**

We talked about the decorations that Katelyn and company would help put up and how we'd all pretend we forgot about her birthday and Katelyn would drive her to the plaza to 'pick up some stuff for the show'.

**Carlitos : Remember the big day is just a week away.**

**K-Schmidt : Speaking of that, did you tell her about the tour yet?**

I winced but before I could reply, Caitlin beside me slurred and blinked several times. I quickly closed the laptop and looking over to her smiling.

"Morning beautiful."

She yawned, and sighed, smiling at me. "Morning handsome." She glanced at the laptop and raised an eyebrow. "Are you hiding something from me?"

More than one thing, I thought nervously and bit my lip. "What? No - "

"I was joking, Logan."

"Oh." I blinked. She stared at me for a moment before shaking her head. She pushed off the covers and started walking to the washroom.

I watched her move to the washroom, eyes on her back and ass. "You're weird, Logan." She paused, turning back and gave me a smirk. "But I love you all the same."

I smiled as she sashayed to the washroom and started brushing her teeth with the door open. "Remember what I said about the carnival?" I asked.

She looked at me in the mirror and nodded. She spit out her toothpaste and glanced back at me. "Is that the plans for today?"

I shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Coolio," she replied, cleaning her face. "Just us or … "

"Or what? Who else would we take?" I laughed.

She blushed. "I was just wondering." She walked to her luggage and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that Katelyn had got it personalized for her. It said "MRS. HENDERSON" on which made it one of my favorite shirts. Then again, Caitlin always looked good in everything.

She changed then hopped out, giving me the washroom to myself. She left the room and left me to myself to clean up. I went through the plans for today as I brushed my teeth. Was it too little? I wanted to make Caitlin's trip to Texas the best trip ever. I sighed. Relax, Logan. I thought to myself. She was going here for at least a month.

A sudden small ring comes from my room as I tugged off my PJ shirt. I glanced out and saw Caitlin's cell phone ringing on the bedside table. I walked over and picked it up, reading the Caller ID. TIOC (905)-234-9332 . I frowned. Who could be TIOC ? I clicked ignore on her cell, slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top before jogged downstairs.

"Morning family!" I exclaimed as I slid into the kitchen. My dad stood at the kitchen sink, peeling potatoes and glanced up at me.

"Morning son."

"Where's Mom?"

"Outside with Caitlin. Showing her the prized daffodils," my dad shakes his head.

"Of course Mom will show off her flowers," I chuckled before hoping outside.

"And this tulip won an award for brightest petals," my mom was boasting.

"Wow, Mrs. Henderson. You must have a talent then." Caitlin smiled.

She laughed. "Oh, stop it, Caitlin."

"How are my two favorite girls in the world doing this fine morning?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Good morning, Logan," my mom smiled at me warmly. "How nice of you to join us."

I shrugged, running a hand through my hair. "It's an exciting day." I walked over to the two and gave them both a hug.

"Will you two be joining us for breakfast?" My mom asked. I looked over to Caitlin who shrugged.

"I don't think so, Ma. I think I'll take Caitlin out to our favorite place to eat pancakes." I smiled. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright," my mom said chuckling.

"Pancakes?" Caitlin repeated as she cocked her head to the side with a smirk.

"Best pancakes in Texas," I winked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "But they don't taste as good as your kisses."

"Is that supposed to be your new catch phrase?" Caitlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright, let's all get inside now." My mom laughed, dusting dirt off her pants. "How are the boys doing by the way?" She asked as she began making her way to the door.

"Great. Kendall's going to Bati or something like that," I replied as we all walked through the door.

"Sounds fun," she said, walking to my dad and began to wash the dishes. A yawn came from the kitchen doorway, making us all look over. Presley stood rubbing her eyes, looking tired. "Hey there, Presley."

She yawned before nodding. "Morning."

"Saaaay, do you want to join us for breakfast, Presley?" Caitlin asked.

"Where are you guys going?" Presley asked as she slid into a chair by the kitchen table.

"Pancakes," I said, grinning.

"Sure," Presley said, yawning again. "Oh, by the way Caitlin, your cell phone was ringing earlier."

My eyes flicked over to Caitlin who had a confused look on her face. "I wonder who it was. I better go call them back," she said, standing up from the table. "I'll be back," she said, jogging back upstairs.

"So, tomorrow, I was thinking we have a formal dinner together," my dad said, sliding into a chair and stirring his coffee.

I nodded approvingly. "You know, that sounds great."

"You can come too, Presley, if you'd like," my mom said, glancing at my sister.

She wrinkled her nose. "No thanks. I think I'll go over to one of my friend's house."

"We don't want you there anyways," I joked. She stuck out her tongue at me and I did the same. Even though we fought like cats and dogs, we loved each other greatly. We were siblings after all. I drummed my fingers on the table, thinking of Caitlin. I wondered what she was doing right now and who she could possibly be talking to. I also wondered if I should worry.


	6. Chapter 6

I took the steps by two and reached the top of the stairs in no time. I pushed open the door and I picked up my phone which was flashing with two missed calls. I fumbled with the buttons on my blackberry as I opened the numbers. TIOC? I wrinkled my brow and pressed call back.

"Hello, this is Toronto Institute of Canada, how may I help you?"

I frowned. Toronto Institute of Canada? That couldn't be right. What would they want to do with me? My mind flashed back to the letter I got just a few weeks ago. They wanted me to work for them but … that was all the way in Canada. Luckily, nobody knew but me. "Sorry, wrong number," I said quickly, starting to press hang up but I wasn't fast enough.

"Hold on, are you Mrs. Caitlin Greene?"

My eyes widen. I didn't even hesitate. "No."

"Really? Because it says on our phone service that you are."

"Um - " I could lie. I could say I was a friend. But I also knew I couldn't. I couldn't escape. "Yes, sorry, this is Caitlin."

"I'm Margret Parker, the current manager to TIOC. Did you receive my letter that we sent you?"

Again, I could lie. But I didn't. Again. "Yes," I said.

There's a pause on the other end of the phone. "And your answer is?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Right now is a really bad time actually. Can I get back to you?"

"Yes, of course. I understand that it's a big step since you live in L.A., is that right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "So, I'll get back to you - "

"Ms. Greene, you must understand that it is important you get back to us as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I know," I said, glancing at the door nervously. "I just need to think a little more," I lied. I knew very well my answer would be no. Everyone important to me was in L.A. My family, Katelyn, James, Kendall, Carlos - Logan.

"Alright, remember you can always call us at (905)-234-9332 if you have any questions."

"Thanks." I paused as the other end was quiet. "Can I go now or - "

"Of course. I hope to work with you soon, Ms. Greene."

"Me too," I said before hanging up. I scoffed. My butt. The only way I'd accept that job was if -

My cell phone rang from my hands. I frowned. Don't tell me it was Margret calling back already. "Hello?"

"Caitlin! Is that you?" My mom's familiar voice

"Oh, hey mom. What's up?" I was glad to hear her voice since she and my dad got out of the hospital because a car accident a few weeks ago.

"I just got a letter from the TIOC and it says that they want you to work for them!"

My eyes widen and I sighed, drawing circles on Logan's bed. "I know, I got a letter too."

"Oh. Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't going to say yes anyways," I said, leaning back on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling, as my mother spoke.

"Caitlin, I really want you to rethink this choice. It'll be a great job experience - "

"To work in Canada?" I wrinkled my nose. Snow wasn't my thing.

"Yes!"

"Mom, I don't think I want to." There's a pause on the other end and it worried me if something happened. "Mom?"

"You know, Caitlin, me and your father spoke about this together last night and we want you to take the job."

"But Mom - "

"No buts. I want you to call back Margaret and tell her you'll take the job offer."

"But I don't want the job!" I exclaimed, growing upset. She wasn't serious, was she?

"I don't care. I know best for you, Caitlin. Trust me."

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "This isn't fair!"

"If you don't, I'll call them and tell them for you."

"Wha - "

"Caitlin."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to argue with my mother. "But what about my life in LA? What about my friends?" I asked, whispering. What about Logan?

"If they really cared, they'd understand," my mom said so easily. "Now you call up Margret or I will."

"Okay, yeah, whatever," I said, running my hands through my hair. "Bye," I grumbled, growing more upset within the minute. My anger burned inside of me. I was going to be an adult in a week, she didn't have to treat me like a baby anymore.

I won't cry, I thought to myself. I won't and will not cry. I bit my lips, closed my eyes tight before standing up on the bed and walking downstairs.

Logan sat on the couch, waiting for me. When he saw me come down, he stood up, grinning. "Who was on the phone?"

"No one important," I muttered. I looked off to the side. I couldn't look at him. If I did, I'd break down.

"Okay," he chuckled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I said, giving him a wary smile.

His face dropped and he walked closer to me. He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. "Hey. Something wrong?"

"No," I replied immediately. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. "C'mon, let's go." As far as i was concerned, I wouldn't tell Logan. Not yet. Soon. Just not now.

I mean, he'll understand.

Right?

My mind was distance the entire car ride to the carnival, giving Logan only slight nods or mumbles. He eventually got the hint and stopped trying. I sighed, looking out the window as the scenery pass by. The question buzzed in my brain, thumping against my head and making my heart ache. What to do now? I knew I had no choice to listen to my mom but there had to be _some_ way to at least let me stay a bit longer. I wasn't going to pack my bags up and leave right away.

We were at the carnival soon and I tried to cheer up. Luckily, I didn't fail too bad and ended up a bit cheerful as we walked towards the game booths. "Look darts," I said, trying my best to keep my mind off the Canada job. Five darts for a dollar, a sign read.

"Five darts, my man," Logan said, sliding a bill across the table. I grabbed the darts and aimed precisely. I threw it and it hit the blue circle. I frowned as Logan chuckled.

"Your throw is all off, Cait," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked up shyly at you.

"Is not," I denied and threw it again. It hit the purple circle. "I can't believe it. I actually did worse."

Logan laughed again. "Here, let me show you," he said, wrapping his arms around me. He pressed his body close to yours as he held your right arm tightly and aimed. "Like this, babe."

He guided my arm and we threw the dart together, hitting it right on the rim of the red circle. "We did it!" I exclaimed, turning around to kiss him. He kissed me back, smiling into the kiss before I pulled away, my smile just as big.

"Pick a prize, Ms. Caitlin," he said, gesturing to the rack of stuffed animals.

"I want that one," I said, gesturing to the pink snake that hung on the top. The man grabbed it with his hook and handed it to me. "Thanks mister," I exclaimed, wrapping the snake around my neck as I beamed.

"Bet I can beat you at bumper cars," Logan said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Is it even possible to beat someone in that? All you do is bump into other cars," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Alright then. How about … " His voice trailed off as his eyes scanned the booths. " … go carts!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand an dragging me to the place.

"Bring it on, Tyrone," I said, following him.

"Buuuut - " He pushed me against the nearby wall and started to kiss me. "If I win, you owe me a thousand kisses. On top of the last thousand you owe me from bringing your towel in - "

"Okay, whatever," I murmur against his lips. "But I'll win so you don't have to worry about it."

"We'll see about that," he said, pulling me towards the track. He paid the man at the booth the price for two before hopping into a blue go-cart. "Prepared to be dazzled," he winked as he placed a helmet over his head.

"Sure thing, buddy," I laughed as I hopped into the green one. I glanced at the seatbelt attached and fumbled with it.

"Do you need help, miss?" A voice said. I glanced up at a floppy haired brunette who stared down at you with a smile. "You seem to be having trouble." He grinned as he leaned down and helped me fasten the belt, his fingers lingering on my waist.

"Oh, thanks," I managed to say.

"Safety first," he said, giving me a wink. I laughed warily as he handed me a helmet. I strapped it to my head and glance up at him, squinting at the sun.

"Is that all?"

"Feel free to drive," he said, stepping aside.

"Thanks again," I called as I drove my go-cart onto the track. Logan caught up behind me a few moments later, riding along beside me.

"What was that all about?" He asked, gesturing back to the back with his head. I could hear a tint of jealously in his voice and decided to use it to my advantage.

"Nothing, really," I said, shrugging.

"Does he know you're mine?"

I shrugged again. "I guess you _really_ need to win the race, don't you, Logie?" I asked, looking at him once more before grinning and pressing on my pedal, picking speed as I moved forward faster.

"Be ready to lose, Cait," I heard him shout as I laughed, the wind in my hair.


End file.
